RWBY-6:THE LOST SPARTAN
by Dragon Scripture
Summary: Noble Six finds him self on Remnant, while he dose remember Reach, he can not for his own life remember how he got to the strange planet. Is it possible to return, or will he find a new life in this new world of Souls.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Am I?**

 **What happened?**

 **Who am I?**

 **...**

 **Oh yeah my name is Spartan B312, codename Noble 6.**

 **Where was I from... I was from the planet Reach...**

 **Everything was destroyed, Reach was glassed, burned to beyond the depths of hell.**

 **I remember fighting then all went blank, Now I was here.**

 **"We need to stabilize him! We need to get this armor off!" A voice yelled.**

 **Just let me pass...**

 **"We are losing him!" the voiced called out again.**

 **Everything in view began to focus...**

 **"What... where... am I?" I asked.  
**

 **"Please stay still."**

 **I looked down to at my chest and It was a mess of burns where the body suit had burned away.**

 **I passed out again.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Where Am I!?**

Next time I came to, I was laying in a bed room that looked like it was a university dorm room. I checked my neck I still had mine, Jorge's and Emile's dog tags.

The door opened as a young teen girl poked her head in, her black hair had red highlights, contrasting quite nicely with her pale skin. "Ruby what are you doing? You know we can't bother him."

"I just want to take a look, besides I only saw him with the armor on Weiss, besides at first you thought he was a robot." she said looking behind her.

I decided to pretend to be asleep right up until they were on either side of the bed.

"Ruby you got to see him, now lets go." The vice belonging to Weiss hissed to my right.

"He's so..." I heard Ruby to my left.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on him, he could very well be an asshole."

"I heard that." I said while siting up and taking a look at them, they wore identical school uniforms, only Ruby wore a bright red cape, now that she was closer I saw that her eyes were silver in color. I got a good look at Weiss as well, she had snow white skin, and her hair lacked even less color, it was done up in a fancy ponytail, one of her ice blue eyes had a scar over it.

"Ah! We're sorry." They yelled as they took a step back.

"Oh it's no problem, I take your names to be Ruby, and Weiss." I shifted in the bed to be more comfortable but the blanket shifted down my chest and I saw the scars on my abs "Oh... wow..."

"When we found you in the woods we thought you were dead, it wasn't until you groaned that we realized how badly you were hurt." Weiss said.

"It's no big deal, I'll heal, but for that I need food..." I stood up and good god I was lucky to be wearing pajama pants because I hadn't checked if I was, at my full height I stood a clear 6 foot and 8 inch frame.

"What your name? You haven't told us." Ruby asked.

"Spartan B312." I told them.

"That's not a name."

"Only name I ever had, it's all they ever gave me, On my team I was Noble Six." I looked around the room. "Where's my gear?" I asked.

It was then that the door opened and a grey haired man in a dark green suit entered the room. "Ah I see your awake, and that you have made some friends."

"We're sorry professor Ozpin." Weiss said a bit quickly.

"Be glad it was me who walked in and not Glynda." He then turned to me. "I do need to ask our friend some questions so if you may please leave us but do stay by the door, for after this is done do bring him to the dinning hall."

"Yes sir." They soon left. I still saw their shadows underneath the door as the silently argued about listening to the keyhole.

"Well, what do you want to ask me Professor." I asked as I sat down again.

"Who are you? No lies, no half truths." He sat next to me.

"I can't. That information is strictly classified." I knew That I couldn't tell him

"Why?" he asked.

"Because officially I don't exist." I looked down.

"I know that, we accessed the files on your helmet, we know what happened to Reach, but no files on you the wearer, and if your worried about the UNSC, well it would appear that you have slipped between universes." He said.

"What?" I turned to him.

"Your on the world of Remnant, there has never been a group known as the UNSC, Yu can tell me."

I slowly give him the basics, my name, what I was, and basic information about the UNSC.

"And what of the Covenant?" He asked me with a dark look on his face.

"If you are referring as to if they'll be a threat to you, No, I doubt they can find a way to cross dimensions and universes. Now that I have told you all that where is my armor?'

"We were able to replace the body suit after reverse engineering it and improve upon it, how ever the main parts we left as is because of the complexity, they are in my care." he stood up

"Good, have them brought to me, but what do I do now?"

"How old are you Six?" He look at me with this strange look.

"17, and Don't call me six. My name is Spartan B312." I stood up with him

"Your only 17... when were you recruited?" the look in his eyes wasn't shock, it was something else.

"7, they trained and augmented me to use the armor." I turned to the walk in closet to change, there was only socks, black jeans, black t-shirt that I filled out nicely, combat boots and a pair of boxers.

"A decade, and no one knew you existed, how many children were recruited?"

"I don't know."

"And no families had a issue with it?" he asked.

"They left flash clones, so I never left home."

"Flash clones?" He asked.

"Genetic copies the don't live long, and so over time I forgot my name, instead I went by titles and ranks, But why dose it matter? I had a chance to help people, my parents would be proud."

"Did Other Spartans hold onto their names?" He asked.

"Yes, but I wasn't like most of the other Spartans, they were trained to be effective in teams, I wasn't for the most part, and when Noble team needed a member trained as a solo fighter, I was the natural pick."

"I see, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I want to keep helping people." I told him.

"Then would you like a place in my school, Beacon Academy, You will be trained as Huntsman."

"Why? I just told you I'm a super soldier, and you want me to train with school kids, I'll break them." I said wide eyed.

"I wouldn't underestimate them. I certain they will surprise you. And you have nowhere else to go."

"Very well. I accept.

"Good," He exited the room and the two girls came back in, "I will arrange for you to prove yourself in an initiation."

"I will not let you down."

"I am looking forward to it."

* * *

"So Six... we kind of listened in on your conversation." Ruby said with some as we walked down the hallway.

"I know." I turned to her. "Your not all that quite. You too Weiss."

"But how could any of that be true?" Weiss asked.

"Well I wouldn't believe it either."

"So I guessing you need some information on the world's history later." Weiss asked.

"Yes that would be nice,"

"In that case I would be more than happy to help." Her smile made my face warm up a bit.

* * *

When we sat down in the mess hall we sat with the rest of Ruby and Weiss's team, which was named team RWBY, and their friends team JNPR, They all wore the same uniform except for the guys as they wore something more similar to a suit, their names were Blake, black haired girl with almost cat like amber eyes and she had a black bow in her hair, Yang, Ruby's older blond sister and those lilac eyes stood out but not nearly as much as Ruby's.

Team JNPR was made up of, Jaune, a blonde kid about my age (With the exception of Ruby they were my age) he seems... unsure of himself, Nora, best I can say was that she ate all the sugar on campus is the vibe I got from her, Pyrrha, she was a seasoned tournament champion, and Ren, Nora's... best friend I guess... he seemed to be the silent type.

I let Ruby and Weiss fill them in on the basics about me as I ate my food until I heard a girl yelp in pain.

"Please stop it hurts!" I look over and see a brunette with... bunny ears... you've fought giant ape and lizard men, this is a different universe so it isn't that weird.

She was being bullied by a group of guys, one of whom had a hold of her ears, it was clear what they were doing. I got up as my table made a remark of how the guy also bullies other kids, one being Jaune. As I approached the table other people began to notice me and started whispering, wondering what I was doing. when I got there, the bunny girl had just pulled her self free. "Hey asshole, that isn't how you treat a girl." Is all I said to him.

He turned to me, he wore a black body suit underneath a suit of knight style armor, his teammates looked like a mixture of bandits and knights.

"What did you call me? An asshole you say? Besides she isn't even human, she's a faunas, I just bet she's a member of those terrorists the White Fang." he stood a little shorter then me.

"She is still a person, besides, I doubt she's a member of the White Fang, this is a school to train the best warriors, I'm certain that their very careful with back ground checks, but I suppose I could be wrong, after all they let you in." I could see him tense up.

"Who are you anyways? I've never see you before."

"New student, names Spartan B312."

"What kind of stupid name is that? That sounds like a military machine."

"Not quite..." I uppercut him and send him flying, "... It is what you call a super soldier."

"Get him!" His three teammates throw punches at me but I quickly introduce them to my fists, as the main guy comes running at me again I draw my fist back and side step him and as he tries to turn strike the back of his skull only to be met by some form of resistance, I quickly land a kick sending him out the window.

His buddies get back up and surround me and grab the two in blue and light brown armor, and smash their heads together.

The third one had a green color pallet to him and as I advance on him someone broke a bench on my back, I look behind me I see it was their leader had come back in and smashed it on me.

"You should've stayed down." I grab him by the armor, and swing him into his teammate, as they crumble down on each other I turn to see if the faunas girl was okay. I see that she was frozen in shock. "Hey you okay?"

"Why... would you help me?" She asked.

"Well, Why wouldn't I? We are here to help people, so why people like them are here is beyond me." I smiled at her.

"I... I should go." she ran out.

When I sat back down with my group of people that I knew. All I heard was, "Your gonna be in trouble." from Blake.

"Yeah I'll burn that bridge when I get to it. Weiss can we go do that reading up on... well everything I guess."

* * *

2 hours later me and Weiss a had me caught up, she was astounded with the speed that I consumed the information.

"Six... back home... did you have anybody?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand..." I was still nose deep in the book, it was bout the history of the world and it's people, turns out the girl I helped out was a Faunas, a race of people who had animal features.

"Did you have a girlfriend?" This question made me stop.

"Spartans weren't allowed to have that form of intimacy, we only interacted with each other and we saw each other as siblings, our officers who were decades older then us, and the occasional marine or ODST special force member, granted I was a member of the Spartan 3's so we didn't exist, and we were sent on mostly suicide missions. Why do you ask?" I was still nose deep in the book.

"That hardly seems fair... wait Spartan 3? There were others?" She asked.

"Yes it started with the Spartan 2 program... they are legends, I could never hold a finger to their capabilities, they had greater augmentations." I had changed books and had my nose in the new one.

"Augmentations?" She sat next to me.

"I did say I was a super soldier, unbreakable materials were grafted to my skeleton, and then there is the chemical enhancements, I was made to fight." I still had my nose in the book, it was about something called Aura and semblance... "Weiss, how exactly is a soul able to do this? I mean to you me being a super soldier from another universe is a stretch... but there is no way that this is real."

"Aura and semblance are projections of our soul, with our aura we can heal minor injuries and block incoming attacks, our semblance is a power which is manifest by the soul, mine is glyphs with various abilities, from offensive attacks to enhancing my allies, Ruby's semblance in speed, Blake makes shadow clones and Yang's is that when ever she gets hit she can return it back at double strength, that and her anger increases it a lot... wait your telling me that your world didn't have any of this?" she asked after explaining.

"Yeah, other wise we would not have needed to make the Spartans, Well there's n real reason to say they wouldn't have been made but... I'm over thinking this." I stopped myself.

"Would like it if I tried to activate yours?" She asked.

"How do you do that? It's nothing weird right?" I was kind of hesitant.

"Of course it isn't, now stand up." As I stood up she placed her left hand on my shoulder and her right on my chest.

"Okay so what happens now?" I asked her.

"I'm going to use my aura to unlock yours. Now be quite."

As we stood there in the library she began to glow white. slowly my body began to give of a soft bronze color. She began to something of a incantation.

 **"For** **it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."** when she stepped back and let her white glow/aura fade she seemed a bit weakened.

I looked at my hands still glowing bronze, "You okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I used my aura to unlock yours, but it was difficult, it seemed new somehow." She explained as we went back to reading.

"So, in an earlier book I saw that there are two main races on this planet, humans and faunas... why is the tension so high between them, as far as I can tell the difference is mainly only cosmetic, with very few actually affecting skills and strengths, aside for night vision." I asked her.

"Well there was the faunas war, and the recent rise of the terrorist organization the White Fang, a faunas extremist organization. My family owns the Schnee Dust Company, and my father has... abused his use of faunas workers in the mines, so we've had a target on our back for a long time." She told me, there was a an edge to her voice.

"Ah I see you have a bias against the faunas because for the most part they have only attacked your family, but do understand that for the most part people will chose peace over violence, During my time with the UNSC I had fought against a terrorist insurrection, but they were such a small percentage of the population, would try judging individuals by their actions, not by a group." I advised her.

"I... you... your right, but that doesn't change how the world is." She looked down.

"I know it doesn't, just be mindful of it." with that we began to put the books away.

"Six? can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... umm..." she paused "Don't you miss your team?"

"All but Jun died, Jorge died in a explosion, Kat was shot through the head, Carter sacrificed him self, and Emile was stabbed trough the chest, they did their duty, and I can't bring back the dead." I frowned, "I barely knew them after I joined it was mission after mission, we never really got to talk, Jorge was the closest one to being a friend, and he was the first to go, despite being one of the Spartan 2s, the bomb we planed on using against the Covenant was damaged and the timer was useless, so he stayed back and detonated it after throwing me out the spaceship."

"I'm so sorry to hear that but one thing he tossed you out of a space ship... you were like a survivable fall distance when he tossed you out?" She asked

"Yeah not for most people... we were in orbit around the planet..."

"How tall are you when in full armor?" she asked.

"7 foot, suit weighs a metric ton to."

"How big was he!?"

"Bigger than me." I chuckled, I reach into the color of my shirt and pull out the dog tags. "I miss him."

"Hey it's getting late, we should head back to the meal hall for supper." she suggested.

"Sure thing Weiss." I walked with her to meal hall all the while we got looks from passerby's.

* * *

We said good by after she guided me back to my room, my gear had been brought down and laid out on the desk and floor, when I got there I just flopped into bed and the dreams came.

* * *

I was back on Reach, fighting the Covenant with my team, but one by one they were shot down as we fought.

Until it was just me, Jun and Jorge, the three of us back to back to back as the bodies pilled up covering our dead teammates, it was then that the ground gave out from under me and I fell, deep into the planet, past statues of what looked like alien gods, eventually landed on platform.

As I got up and looked around there were frozen Spartans, ODSTs and all sorts of Covenant forces, fighting... glowing robots that had holographic skulls.

 _"I chose you to end her, before she spreads. Bring down the grimm, and end this war."_ A man's voice called out.

 _"You need to end this war... before all is lost."_ A voice similar came from behind me but when I spun around there was nothing... the entire room was gone just empty space.

"What the hell is happening?" As I turned around again I was back at Beacon but it was burning, black monsters everywhere. I spotted Weiss on the ground in a puddle of blood. "Weiss!"

When I ran over to her and saw that she had been impaled I panicked and tried to stem the flow of blood. "No, no, no, no, no, stay with me, stay with me."

She opened her eyes, "Six it's okay, I'll be okay."

"Don't waste your strength." I held her close.

"I'm just happy to have known you..." She went limp as the of the color in her face melted away.

* * *

 **"NOOO!"** I sat up in my bed with a jolt. I looked over at the clock and it was six in the morning.

"Hey Six I was to guide you to the cliff after breakfast." Weiss called trough the door.

"Ok thanks, let me get dressed." I got up and began to pull on my Starting with the body suit. after that most of the smaller pieces just clicked into place with some difficulty. when it came to the chest piece though. "Wiess you can come in."

"Okay... your already getting into your armor?" she had something of a smirk.

"Yes... I need some help with the chest piece."

With a wave of her hand it lifted off the floor held up by black glyphs and floated at the height I needed it to In order for it the latch into place. "Thanks." I pick up my helmet and carry it with me.

"People will stare at you." she told me as we walked down the hall way, I now standing a full two heads over her.

"Let them, so what will my initiation entail?" I ask her as we meet up with her team in the meal hall

"You will have to find a relic in the emerald forest, and return with it, which ever one you chose will decide your team." Blake said as we sat down.

"Okay, how do I chose one that isn't the asshole from yesterday?" I ask them.

"You mean Cardin, he's the black Bishop piece." Ruby told me.

We chatted some more for a bit in which I learned that their piece was the white knight, so the relics were chess pieces.

Soon after we went to the Cliff to meet Ozpin and a blond teacher who I assumed to be Glynda. "Your early." He said to us. "I see you made some friends."

"Well lets get this over with." I placed my helmet on.

"Please Stand on the metal square." Glynda ordered me, and I complied.

"Team RWBY Please head to the Auditorium, there you will meet the rest of your year to watch Mr. Six's initiation." Ozpin told his students, they waved as they left. "Noble Six you are here today to find a team to join, at the northern end of the forest there is a ruin with relics that you must find , pick one and head back here."

"Yes sir."

"Any questions?"

"What's the catch?" I ask.

"The forest is infested with Grimm, kill any that get in your way. now prepare your landing strategy."

"Landing strategy?" Then there were a series of click beneath me. "Oh fuck you. This is how you initiate your students." I was flung ten feet in the air and land in front of him. "Didn't consider the armor huh?"

"Glynda if you would be so kind." He said as he walked around me.

"Very well." she said before waving a... riding crop at me, and now I'm being flung 300 feet of the ground.

* * *

 **At the Auditorium**

"Who needs that much armor?" Cardin asked, "Asshole calls himself a super soldier."

"Yeah what's up with that?" Another student asked.

"Hey Wiess you've been showing this guy around, anything you can tell us?" Cardin asked.

"Why would I tell you?" was her sharp reply.

"Dude calls himself a super soldier, says his name is Spartan B312, or Noble Six, sounds fucking crazy." Said the leader of team CVFY walked in with the rest of her team, "But he did help Velvet."

"Look all you need to know is that he's powerful." Wiess snapped at him as her team moved over to Team JNPR and Team CVFY.

"So Wiess spill, what do you know?" Coco asked.

"We'll let him okay, there's things he may not like to talk about, or have the entire school know." she told the second year.

"Gah, fine, what's his weapon anyways?" Coco asked.

"As far as I can tell all he has is a knife." Blake told the group.

"Yeah, that thing look terrifying, but he did seem to have a few grenades." Ruby said.

"He has grenades, on him, as in kaboom? Think we could get a hold of one?" Yang asked.

"NO!" everyone looked at her with terror.

"Why not?"

"Because miss Xiao long that would be inadvisable, because they could be either simple flashbangs, or an anti-vehicle." Ozpin said as he stood behind them. "Now do Pay attention as how our friend is about to land."

* * *

I landed in a clearing that was once peaceful, I landed with enough force to form a crater that sent debris everywhere. "That... was less then fun." I turn north and begin making my way when I notice something in the trees. "That camera is broadcasting, if grab it probably has a link to the others in the forest, making a map." So I do the logical thing and push over the tree to access the camera.

"Well hello there." I say into it, before activating my screen on my forearm and hooking up the device downloading the entire map pf cameras and creating a virtual map of the landscape.

* * *

"Um... are you supposed to be able to do that?" Pyrrha asked the professor.

"No... seems there's more to this suit then we thought." Ozpin wondered.

* * *

I kept running north sidestepping trees with ease. it wasn't until I reached the ruins that there was anything to do but run.

When I got there, arranged in a semi circle on pillars were the chess pieces, I pick up the white Knight piece, and place it in one of my pouches. when a red blip shows up on my radar, then another and another.

"Oh shit." I take off towards the cliff as fast as I could.

* * *

"Hey why is he running? It's not like he's faced any grimm yet!" Cardin yelled out.

At that precise moment several hundred grimm came into view.

"That's why and all he has is a knife!" Ruby yelled back

"How did he know they were coming?" Weiss asked herself.

"If I had to guess, he has a heads up display in that helmet." Ozpin answered.

"How is that even fair to the rest of us?" Blake asked.

"You all have advantages and disadvantages, but I suppose that armor is meant to enhance him as well." Ozpin speculated.

"How can you tell?" Velvet asked.

"Just speculation."

* * *

As I closed in on the cliff I had to slow down, I had come upon a destroyed ruin with obvious signs of a recent battle, but the was a ravine in my way, there was a stone structure rising out of it but there was no way across. "Shit."

Then the hoard broke out of the tree line as I turned to them. Beowolves, Ursai, and many others, I was cornered.

* * *

"Well looks like he failed!" Cardin laughed his ass off.

"I suggest we wait and see." The headmaster took more interest in the video feed.

* * *

I looked around for a choke point between the building but there wasn't any, with a sigh I reached for my grenades, I had 4 frag, 2 flashbangs, 3 smoke signals, and a single plasma.

I pulled two frags and popped the pins counting till three and throwing them at the hoard, just as they past the first few they detonated blowing massive holes, but not deterring them, so I reached for the final two frags and repeated the process but when they detonated the grimm were on top of me.

I was a storm of fists and kicks, with each blow another fell and disintegrated, but there was only so long that I could hold out.

* * *

"Professor he needs help, no one can with stand that many grimm." Ruby pleaded with the old man.

"I do believe he will surprise us." Ozpin mused.

* * *

"I need a weapon, anything damnit." I broke trough the grimm and took of running again when I noticed something on the ground, a UNSC issue assault riffle materializing. "What the... never mind." I pick it up and spin around in a crouch firing away, taking out dozens as they reached me, but I still had to move. it was then that the rifle dematerialized with a bronze glow.

"How... I figure that out later." I spotted the school in the distance and doubled my speed, each step tearing chunks of dirt out of the ground. "I Really need to find a way to take them out. when up in front of me was a bronze flash and a spartan laser hit the ground. "Oh yeah." I rolled out of the way as a beowolve dived at me and snatched up the weapon. Charging it up before spinning around and unleashing the red laser, destroying an entire column before it to vanished. "What is going on?"

* * *

"I do believe that would be his semblance, how ever he dose need to work on it, they can't last nor do they appear in his hands." Ozpin explained.

"What was that!? YOU CAN'T JUST BE ABLE TO SUMMON A GIANT FUCKING LASER GUN!" Cardin was fuming

"I do believe he has little control over it." Weiss stated.

"We have yet to see, Miss. Schnee."

* * *

"Okay am I summoning these things? Cause if I am... I really could use a rocket launcher or something." I kept running until I noticed they weren't following me anymore. "I couldn't have lost them that easily." And as if on cue a giant red dot on my radar comes into range. "Shit."

I turn to see a 40 foot tall bull charge mouth wide open.

* * *

"WHAT! I thought those were further south!" Blake stood up.

"Well it's hear now, let him face it." Ozpin was still concerned for his student.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, "Come on Rockets, Spartan laser, anything" I tried to focus my aura in my hands when in a flash I was holding a machine gun turret, the ammo counter on my hud read 400, "Oh yeah!" I spun around and began firing, bullets digging into the monstrosity.

The grimm slowed down but when I ran out of bullets my weapon vanished, "God damnit I need something else..." That's when I remembered the plasma grenade, "Come ugly, try me." That's when it charged me and I grabbed its horn and planted my feet to spin it around, I could barely hold it, when I let go it was impaled on a fallen tree but it was still getting up, it's mouth open.

I ran up to it and lobbed the blue orb and it went down the gullet, three seconds later the throat blew out spraying be with black blood that evaporated off me. "That, was not fun."

* * *

 **Later in the auditorium**

"Noble Six, during your initiation you showed great skill, determination, and speed... my god you can run." Ozpin said as I stood at ease across from him . "You chose the white knight piece, as such you are now a part of team RWBY, congratulations." My team joined me on stage. "Ruby Rose, you year is looking interesting isn't it? Do you accept this new teammate?"

"I do, so long as the rest f my team dose." They all nod.

"It's settled then you are team RWBY-6." We all shook hands before getting off the stage. "Oh and Mr. Six, please do get into anymore fights with your fellow students, we'll let it slide this time."

"No promises." I called back.

* * *

We, by which I mean me me grabbed Ruby's bag and put my single set of street clothes, two uniforms and pjs, moved my few things to the team room, where a simple military cot had been brought up, on it was a simple note from Glynda, it read, "We assumed that this would be more his style beside we can't fit another bed in there."

"Well here we are, um you gonna take of your armor?" Yang asked as she eyed me up.

"Yeah," I began to remove the pieces until it got to the chest piece, "I could use some help."

"Oh you need help getting undressed." Yang teased.

"Well this was designed to be removed by a machine." I looked her dead in the eye.

"I got it." Weiss said and with help from her glyphs I got it of, I went to shower and change when I got out they were all wearing their pajamas.

"So, Weiss filled us in on your past, damn you went trough a lot."

"Yeah, I feel like maybe I it should of stayed quite, but a certain two listened in on my conversation with Ozpin." I throw a small smile the Weiss's and Ruby's way.

"Guilty as charged." Ruby said.

"So we were wondering what would happen if we wore your armor." Yang asked.

"You would die, plain and simple, it would crush you, and twist you to pieces." I said flatly as I laid down.

"So you augmentations are meant to allow you to wear it with out that happening?" Blake asked.

"Yes and It's hooked up to my brain via neural interface chip, thus in the suit all I need do is think of an action and it will respond." I answered.

"That sounds incredibly painful," Weiss visibly winced.

"It was, the entire operation was, metals grated to me, forced muscle and skeletal growth, basically I went trough puberty in a matter of hours, many didn't make it, and that's nothing compared to the previous generation of Spartans." sat up and looked at them.

"That's..." Weiss was appalled.

"You don't become a super soldier by training, it can break you, besides, Spartan 3's were meant to be disposable, suicide mission after suicide mission, over and over, until you broke. For many that was their life, when I was put on Noble team, we were meat to go in and come one with out a single loss, and in the end Four members dead, one with the UNSC, and me MIA." I laid down with my back to them, I was done talking.

"Hey Six, your gonna need some things if your gonna make it here, we'll go shopping for supplies tomorrow, ok?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah just let me sleep."

* * *

 **Okay that was a long one, tell me what you thought of it.**

 **Noble Six**

 **Fully upgraded Halo reach Military police armor**

 **Colors:**

 **Primary; Bronze**

 **Secondary: Black**

 **hair color: light brown**

 **eye color: Left Green right brown**


	2. Chapter 2

**O"You don't become a super soldier by training, it can break you, besides, Spartan 3's were meant to be disposable, suicide mission after suicide mission, over and over, until you broke. For many that was their life, when I was put on Noble team, we were meat to go in and come one with out a single loss, and in the end Four members dead, one with the UNSC, and me MIA." I laid down with my back to them, I was done talking.**

 **"Hey Six, your gonna need some things if your gonna make it here, we'll go shopping for supplies tomorrow, ok?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Yeah just let me sleep."**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The weekend**

My dreams were... well less then peaceful.

I was floating in space above me was a Covenant carrier, it was the carrier the one that Jorge died on. I then felt a pull in my gut towards it, I came in the window into the bay where I last saw him. he stood with his back to me. "Hey Six. We failed, the planet was glassed, and it was because we weren't good enough." he turn to wards me, the look of utter sadness on his face. "My sacrifice meant nothing."

"No, it didn't mean nothing, it showed our enemies that we would stop at nothing to stop them." I tried to run towards him but I was running in place.

"I'll see you in the next life." the ship exploded, I felt the flames burn me away.

Next thing I knew I was looking at myself when I was a child when the UNSC came for me, I was born on one of the outer planets, just some poor homeless child with a drunk father and a hooker mother. "Who are you?" I was backing away from an man in a ONI uniform.

"It's okay were here to help,_." said the man, I couldn't hear him say my name.

"Daddy said not to trust men in fancy clothes..." I turn to run but he pulled out a taser and the prongs got me.

"A runner eh, you better not give us problems." he picked me up by my neck and tossed me in a black van, when I looked up as a child there was a copy of me.

"Why am I seeing this?" I asked as it all faded away. I grab my head and fall to my keens my eyes closed.

"Spartan! RUN!" a voice yelled at me. My eyes snap open, what I saw was nothing short of hellish, I was in a firefight against the insurrection, they had taken a city and set it aflame.

"I... what... where..." My squadron was dead around me, their blood staining the cement. I remember this battle, it was the battle that I failed, mere months before the attack first attacks of the Covenant, I was assigned to eliminate a faction of the insurrection on Earth. I was fighting in the streets of Montreal.

"MOVE IT SPARTAN!" the voice yelled again. I turned to see my first friend outside of the Spartan program, a ODST named Jake, he was injured, a explosion had blown off his leg. Then the world stopped.

"Jake. How, why am I seeing this?"

"Spartan, we need you to understand your purpose." He said with an eerily calm smile.

"My purpose, I know my purpose." that when the world around me shattered and I found myself in the alien ruins again.

"You are meant for so much, yet you fail everything, Jake, your squadron, Noble team, who else will die because you not strong enough? When you were taken you tried to run, you tried to run away from the your trainers several times, when it came to Reach you finally stood your ground but when your friends started to die you ran." the voice scolded me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

* * *

I bolt up in my cot in a cold sweat, tears burning my eyes. It was the middle of the night. the others were asleep.

"Why am I seeing these things?" I curl up into a ball, your a Spartan, a fighter, a machine of war. "You idiot, you don't have nightmares."

 _Why did you tell them who and what you were?_

"Shut up... why are online now..." I rolled over.

 _You were trained to never give information._

"Get out of my head..." I began counting sheep.

 _Yet you caved to Ozpin and soon after to that Weiss girl... Ozpin can make you talk weather you want to or not, don't trust him._

"He's a teacher, it makes sense he has a knack to make people talk." I mutter.

 _Students, not Spartans._

"I'm too tired for you conspiracy theory shit." I beat my head with the pillow

 _People here have various 'soul' powers, he could have made you talk with out you knowing._

"Why won't you let me sleep." I begged.

 _How are you not be alarmed by this?_

"Because he is sworn to protect the people, as am I, and if I refused to give him information he may have decided to take a very different course of action. And again why are you online Aries?"

 _I was processing the information around us, and you weren't concerned by it._

I reached behind my neck and pulled the neural chip out and it projected a ancient Greek solider. "I want to sleep damnit."

"Hey I'm just here for strategy, but your too big and strong to need my help. I just you know, calculate everything." he stomped around on his chip.

"Look Aries, please I need sleep." I knew I couldn't leave him out over night dust would get in the chip

"Fine, I'll shut up." I plug him back in.

 _By the way I've connected to this world's global communication network._

"No prank calling..."

 _Buzz kill._

"Night buddy." my conversation had distracted me enough to fall back asleep.

* * *

I wake up before the others and went to go to take a shower, after taking out Aries after assuring him I won't forget him.

I stayed in there for about... 45... 50 minutes, it was nice and warm, when a shriek from the bedroom snaps me out of my thoughts, I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist, before sticking my head out of the bathroom, to see that my AI had generated a full sized, full colored projection of me, in a skimpy French maid outfit.

"What can I help you fine ladies with to day?" Projection me asked.

"Six... how did you find that outfit." Yang was dead holding her gut from the laughter. The four Girls had vastly different reactions.

"Aries... WHY!?" I yelled from the bathroom.

The girls stopped looked at me half naked, then back at the hologram.

"Who is Aries?" Ruby was redder then her cape. It was then that the image of me changed to one of Ruby.

"Hi Guys." The hologram bounced around.

"It's my AI 'companion', Aries I will snap your chip if you don't stop." I growled.

"Oh I know that you won't, after all you need me." Aries taunted me as I picked up the chip and inserted it back into my neural connection port.

"You have a computer in your head?" Blake asked.

"No, just an AI connected to my brain, and yes, the installation of the hardware was painful." I then went to get changed.

When I came out they each went to shower and change, in the meantime those of us who were done or waiting were making small chat, Weiss was the last one done.

"So what's the plan?" I asked.

"Ok as team leader I will assign tasks, Yang's the only one with a vehicle so you are going to the far side of town to pick up ammo, we've run low. Weiss will help Six get used to Vale and take him shopping, Ozpin also gave you a small grant for this purpose, just enough to buy a few sets, Nothing too expensive." She handed me a handful of cards of various colors, "Then again I think his idea of expensive his skewed because that's enough to buy a used car."

"Makes sense, that suit looks very costly, or you know, it is possible he miscounted. In which case he didn't **PIN** it."

"Did she just..." I stared dead faced at her.

"Yes she did, you'll get used to it." Weiss told me.

"Alright team lets go!" Ruby leaped with joy.

"Ruby you still have an essay to write." Blake told her.

"Oh yeah." She lost all of her energy instantly.

Weiss and I left soon after to catch the airship.

"So what kind of cloths do you wear back home?" Weiss asked me.

"It doesn't matter to me, simple and sturdy is what I need. And a formal set to be safe." We boarded the ship.

"Are you always so to the point?" She asked.

"Yes."

She continued to make small talk for the rest of the trip to the city. "Weiss can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" She managed to keep pace with me as we walked past the shops.

"I haven't seen much of a military presence, why is that?" We past a few teen in a café, a guy gave me a wink as we walked by.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's an active terrorist group, and the city is surrounded by blood thirty monsters. I know the city has many natural barriers, but that will only hold them back for so long." We entered a men's clothing shop.

"Well there's the local huntsmen, and the Academy is the primary means of defense. Only Atlas has a fully prepared military, Vale and the other kingdoms they only have part time militias." I picked out a few black muscle shirts, tee's and combat pants as well as a pair of sneakers and boots.

"Sounds like Atlas is actually taking these threats seriously." I carried the bags out over my shoulder.

"Well, I mean, yes but that's the military, the upper class and the rich, they don't seem to understand what it's like to work hard for something, and I'm no exception," We walked around a bit as she did some of her shopping.

 _She likes you._ his little voice went off in my head.

 _Aries shut up, besides, she's from a high class family, she would never have feelings for a soldier, you remember them, saw us as nothing more then a tool, she's better but everything about her screams I'm better then you, from her walk, her clothes and voice_. I rolled my eyes at Aries's observation.

We did a bit more shopping before meeting up with Yang to head back,

* * *

When we got back I hit the gym for a workout with Yang, I left Aries in my helmet. we made simple small talk as we did various weight training exercises, I got into a competition with her about how much we could squat.

"... 97... 98... 99... 100." She dropped the three hundred pound bar on the ground. "Beat that Six."

I grabbed another three hundred pounds of weight, lifted the bar onto the rack and added it. I grab it and lift it up. "1... 2... 3... 4.../ 97... 98... 99... 100." I drop it with a bang, face soaked with sweat. "I need to do that more, I've gotten used to my suit."

"Well you didn't have to show off." She was miffed.

"Well, I am a man, we do like showing off. Besides, there was something I wanted to ask you." I rubbed my neck.

"Oh yeah and that's what?" She leaned forward a bit.

"Weiss said your semblance is one that allows you to take all damage you receive and double it..." I stretched my arms out, I noticed the she was slightly disappointed, "would you like to spare with me, you may be the only one that could take me on without risking death."

"All right, lets get lunch and meet in the combat classroom, I'm sure other students will want to watch this." She give me a wink as we head to the change rooms.

* * *

Lunch was nothing special, I enjoyed hang with the team, and the other students kept giving me strange looks, like they weren't sure what to make of me. Ruby had brought Aries, who decided to put on a theatrical display of Homer's Odyssey, it was entertaining to say the least.

As were eating there's a tap on my shoulder. As I turn around I see the faunas girl from the other day and a group of people who assumed to be her team. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"Thanks for helping Velvet," Said a girl very expensive looking clothes.

"Your welcome." I turn back to my food.

"Is he always this much of a brick wall to talk to?" She asked my team as she and her friends sat down.

"More or less... we find if he's distracted by his own thoughts, or if he feels the person who he's talking to needs to know, for either his or their own safety." Weiss said as she looked at me with a semi-concerned look.

We made more small talk and finished our food and that was when Yang told the group with us, JNPR had joined us, that we were going to spar.

"Oh this aught to be good." I hear students around us whisper.

"You think he's super competitive?" I hear another ask.

"Six, I won't hold back, so I want you to wear your armor," Yang went to retrieve her gear and I did the same.

* * *

We stood in the class arena as more students from all year took seats to watch us.

"Team members fighting? This early on?"

"I think their just sparing."

"That armor looks terrifying, and he's already taller then most."

"Well looks like we drew a crowd." Yang bounced on her feet as Glynda came in to over see the match.

"I don't see why you couldn't have waited to class, but were here now." I drop into a Pankration stance.

"You best summon a gun Six, You will need it." Her golden bracelets began expanding a parts shifting into a set of gauntlets.

"I'll be the judge of that." the buzz went of and we were at each other in an instant. she out sped me a little so she landed the first hit, a blow to gut, but my shield absorbed it at 23% percent damage.

 _Six, if I may, do avoid getting hit like that, you don't know enough about aura to use it defensively._ Aries advised me from the back of my skull.

 _Aries, divert power to legs._ I order him as I crouch down and push of with enough force to crack the cement, I focus my aura in my hands in a attempt to summon a weapon and in a flash I was holding... a target locator.

 _Six, that's only helpful when we have the support of the UNSC._ I hear Aries snicker.

I point it at Yang and activate the laser focusing on her eye, slowing her down before it disintegrated as I griped her head and brought it to meet my knee. I followed with several jabs and hooks knocking her back. She then kick my left leg out from under me as I went to plant a solid kick to her chin.

As I fell over I grabbed her hair and a small hand full and it broke off from my sheer weight, "You..." Her entire composure changed.

"What did I do?" I ask as I get up.

"You ripped her hair!" I hear Ruby yell down to me.

"What..." As I turn back she was wreathed in flames, her hair was being lifted by the heat, when I looked her in the eyes they had changed from purple to red.

"You asshole." Before I could react she had landed to blows to my head nearly taking out my shield.

I sidestepped her and landed a blow to the back with a kick that sent her flying.

"Graaaah!" She just got back up and no matter how many times I knocked her down I didn't have time to strategize.

I narrowly dodged a punch to the head when I noticed that it was firing off rounds that scorched the wall behind me.

 _You need a submission hold._ Aries suggested.

 _How am I supposed to do that? I can't get her to the ground._ I slipped under another fist and picked her up around the waist.

 _There bear hug now, redirecting all power to arms._ I was locked in place as the hold constricted tighter and tighter, I had a good view of the aura meters, but Yang was still pounding away at my helmet, but she was running out of air and aura. She then broke my shields, and I was forced to release her but I left her a gift.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi," I began counting.

"Why are you counting?" she had clamed down a bit.

"Look at your feet." I then hit the deck as the flashbang goes off, Aries had turned of audio receptors just before the blast.

"You... GRAAAH! MY EYES!" Good she had looked right at it. I began to focus my aura into my hands as best I could hoping for a shotgun but what I got was a bit more heavy duty.

 **Pompf… clack, clack,** the round object that I had fired at her stopped at her feet, "I win." I say simply as the grenade launcher dematerialises.

She looked down at it trough blurry eyes, and the grenade blew up knocking out the rest of her aura.

"The match goes to Noble Six, impressive." Glynda announces.

"Sorry about that," I help up Yang with little effort.

"You cheating bastard, god my ears are still ringing." She complained, as our team joined us.

"You almost had me there." I tell her.

"Your aura gauge didn't go down at all. What do you mean I almost had you." she muttered.

"Six, our aura can be used for defense," Weiss explained to me, "a barrier from attacks."

"Ah I see, you were hitting my energy shield, that's why you weren't affecting my aura. But how do I use it in this manner? For the most part I've been using it summon weapons." we began to walk back to the dorm.

"It takes practice, I'll help you latter." Weiss smiled at me.

"Thanks." we walked in mostly silence until the dorm where we made some small talk and played games before heading to supper.

* * *

 **Later that night.**

I didn't sleep all that well, I tossed and turned for a few hours till I just kind of passed out. I dreamt again.

I was standing in a field in my armor, I could tell it was Reach, I could see the familiar mountains, I turned around to see... Kat... "Kat... what's going on?" she wore her armor, but her helmet was off and I could see where the plasma round exited her head.

"You survived being a Spartan, you survived Reach, you and Jun, you have to find him." she then blew apart in the wind like sand. Then slip space portals opened up and the Covenant began their assault on the world, burning everything, including me.

I then found my self back in Halsey's lab studying ancient alien tech. and there were two figures, one emitting light, and the other shrouded in darkness. "Where, how, what, why?" I was babbling against my control.

"Silence child, we have the answers you will seek but you must save this world first, only when you find your lost friend, and when you stand on the bridge of Infinity, you will be answered, only then will you understand.

The world shifted again, and I found my self on a Halo ring, wait how do I know what this is? I had never been on one, nor heard of this. It was peaceful, and quite. "Why am I seeing this? What dose all this mean!?"

"Ah Reclaimer, you have arrived, tell me would you like see the installation control center." A voice to the side asked, when I turned to look at it I was in the silence of space.

Non of this made sense.

I have to...

to...

to...

...wake up.

* * *

I sat up too fast and my head hit something, it let out a soft grunt. "Ow ow ow, what is your forehead made of?" Weiss asked.

"What where..." I sat on the edge of the cot.

"You were screaming in your sleep, are you okay?" Weiss asked me.

"I've been dreaming, seeing locations that I have never been too, people I've seen die, why now?" I ask myself.

 _Buddy pull me for the night and see if that helps._ I pull Aries out of my neural implant, "I'll log off for the night." is all he says before blinking out.

"You may have PTSD Six, I think you need some help." Weiss sits next to me.

"No I don't, something is trying to talk to me," I shake my head, "It's something else."

"Okay, but if you wake me up again by yelling in your sleep, I am taking you to counselling." She scolds me.

"Weiss, I enjoyed shopping with you, it was different from what I'm used to." I tried to give a small smile.

"Hey tomorrow were catching you up on class work. So I hope you enjoy that." She patted me on my shoulder before resting her head on it. We fell asleep like that.

* * *

 **And done, I hope you enjoyed it, because that was a pain to edit, and BUBBLES go write a story before criticizing me on a crossover where both universes canonically speak English.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Later that night.**

 **I didn't sleep all that well, I tossed and turned for a few hours till I just kind of passed out. I dreamt again.**

 **I was standing in a field in my armor, I could tell it was Reach, I could see the familiar mountains, I turned around to see... Kat... "Kat... what's going on?" she wore her armor, but her helmet was off and I could see where the plasma round exited her head.**

 **"You survived being a Spartan, you survived Reach, you and Jun, you have to find him." she then blew apart in the wind like sand. Then slip space portals opened up and the Covenant began their assault on the world, burning everything, including me.**

 **I then found my self back in Halsey's lab studying ancient alien tech. and there were two figures, one emitting light, and the other shrouded in darkness. "Where, how, what, why?" I was babbling against my control.**

 **"Silence child, we have the answers you will seek but you must save this world first, only when you find your lost friend, and when you stand on the bridge of Infinity, you will be answered, only then will you understand."**

 **The world shifted again, and I found my self on a Halo ring, wait how do I know what this is? I had never been on one, nor heard of this. It was peaceful, and quite. "Why am I seeing this? What dose all this mean!?"**

 **"Ah Reclaimer, you have arrived, tell me would you like see the installation control center." A voice to the side asked, when I turned to look at it I was in the silence of space.**

 **None of this made sense.**

 **I have to...**

 **to...**

 **to...**

 **… wake up.**

* * *

 **I sat up too fast and my head hit something, it let out a soft grunt. "Ow, ow, ow, what is your forehead made of?" Weiss asked.**

 **"What where..." I sat on the edge of the cot.**

 **"You were screaming in your sleep, are you okay?" Weiss asked me.**

 **"I've been dreaming, seeing locations that I have never been too, people I've seen die, why now?" I ask myself.**

 ** _Buddy pull me for the night and see if that helps._ I pull Aries out of my neural implant, "I'll log off for the night." is all he says before blinking out.**

 **"You may have PTSD Six, I think you need some help." Weiss sits next to me.**

 **"No I don't, something is trying to talk to me," I shake my head, "It's something else."**

 **"Okay, but if you wake me up again by yelling in your sleep, I am taking you to counselling." She scolds me.**

 **"Weiss, I enjoyed shopping with you, it was different from what I'm used to." I tried to give a small smile.**

 **"Hey tomorrow were catching you up on class work. So I hope you enjoy that." She patted me on my shoulder before resting her head on it. We fell asleep like that.**

* * *

 **Chapter three: The Crimson Forest and Memories of Reach**

* * *

"Audio Recording Journal, entry number 6, my personal encryption code Shadow Spartan.

I've been stranded on the planet of Remnant for two weeks now, refer to last five entries for my activities since arriving, I have grown increasingly concerned about my friend Jaune, He has been spending time with Cardin Winchester, a school bully who has most likely blackmailed him to do stuff for him, but we have school assignment to enter the Forever Fall forest, to gather sap for professor Peach. I will continue this log later.

With two blinks the log was saved and stored in the helmets files. I then turn the speakers on Helmet back on as I make a cut on the tree with my knife. When the Jar filled up I put it down next to me and went for the lid.

"Slurp, slurp, slurp," I turn back to my jar and it was empty.

"Nora, that was the tenth jar I've filled, I swear I will personally see to it you never have anything sweet again," I mutter under breath as I fill the jar again.

"Hey Six... I was wondering something..." Ruby bounced over to me.

"What is it?" I seal the jar as I stand up.

"Well, were there any other names you were called back home? It still doesn't feel right calling you a number." she walked with back to the group, staying clear of Nora.

"You had Two weeks to ask me this, why now?" I questioned my leader.

"Well... your still kind of scary, I mean you beat up our entire dueling class in a single lesson, except Pyrrha." she laughed nervously. No matter how many times I fought her she seemed one step ahead of me.

"Well you know of Spartan B-312, Noble Six, my enemies called me demon, though that's more of a title, ONI called me their Grim Reaper, another title."

"Grim Reaper, not very inviting is it." She remarked.

"But yeah, so much of my past is covered in black ink that I don't know it all." I admitted.

"How is that even possible?"

"Lots of black screens, destroyed files, and cover ups." I had grown close to the girls on my team, I let them know about who I was, taught them unarmed combat, Weiss and Ruby lacked in this area severely, I didn't share my body count with them, both human and other wise.

"Ares, any progress on that essay for Ruby?" I ask my AI.

 _I still believe that she should do it her self. But I am almost done_. He grumbled.

"Again thank you so much," She was in desperate need for help with the essay that I decided to bend the rules.

"Just don't let Weiss know, she'll kick our asses, or well just yours, not much she can do about me." I whispered to the crimson reaper.

That's when Cardin's teammates came running out of the woods screaming about a massive Ursa that has Cardin or something.

"Six, Pyrrha, Weiss with me, the rest of you go find Goodwitch." Ruby ordered us into action as we ran I took the lead and broke into the clearing a few dozen feet away from the trio.

Cardin was on the ground with sap on his armor, the grimm kept sniffing at him like he was some sort of a sweet treat, Jaune standing between it and the school bully blocking its blow only to be knocked to the side.

"We have to help!" Ruby called out only to be stopped by Pyrrha.

"Wait." as we watch Jaune get back up and check his scroll, which... he had tapped to his shield... points for creativity I guess. With a battle cry he ran back at the beast bring his blade in an over head swing while dropping his, the soulless bear was bearing down on him with it's white clawed paw when Pyrrha raised her hand and it glowed with a dark grey energy, and at the same time Jaune's shield moved to block the blow, seemingly of its own accord. he caught the blow and dropped to his knees and with a clean slice took off the beasts head.

"What... how...?" Weiss asked as we stood there.

"Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, Six has his personal armoury, my semblance is polarity." She explained.

"You control poles." Ruby said quietly.

"No, you dunce she controls magnets." scolded our leader.

"Magnets are cool to." which let me wondering what kinds of poles my leader found cool... probably best left unanswered.

"That explains our matches." I remarked.

"We should go tell Goodwitch." Weiss suggested.

"Or we could keep this as our little secret." Pyrrha countered.

"Considering his combat grades, we should tell her, but you know, he has been hanging with Cardin." Aries retorted from my helmet speakers.

"That's still unnerving." Weiss said with a shiver.

"Aries I told you not to do that." I scolded the little man in my head.

We turned out back to Jaune helping Cardin up, but the look on his face was anything but helpful. We didn't catch what he was saying to him but the tone of the exchange was clear.

* * *

A few days later my team headed out to the city to scope out the competition, I had been called into Ozpins office.

"So Six, how have you been adjusting to life here, I know that civilian life can be difficult for a soldier." He sat across from me.

"It's been fine, I never really had a chance to get a proper education that didn't pertain to combat and war." I took a sip of the coffee he provided, I took it with two cream and two sugar.

"Yes, about that, you were a soldier, I have to know... your body count, your human body count, when were going over more of the files on your helmet, we saw a splinter human faction, the Insurrectionists."

"Unknow to even me, to many missions." I just sit there.

"Okay, that's unnerving. I also wanted to know what else you could tell me about the Spartans." he inquired.

"I'm unable to answer that. I have told you more then you need know." I shut that line of questions.

"Very well what can you tell me? There has to be something."

"Noble team." is all I say, "Would you like to know about them."

"Is this all I'll get out of you?" he leaned back in his seat.

"And there will be some give and take. A few days ago my AI cross-referenced the school's electronics, wiring, and blueprints online files and actual scans of the structures, your elevator doesn't match up, I know your hiding something." My eyes narrow at the aged professor as he leans forward.

"Your AI?"

I pull the chip and show Aries to the man, "Team Rwby knows he exists." I remark as the 5 inch man stands up from his chip.

"I'll answer your question as best I can, I have... secrets to keep as well. This school was built to train the best of the best, and where better to keep a secret that if the wrong hands would spell disaster." he simply answered.

"And so it's always surrounded by a small army elite warriors at all times." Aries reasoned, "I doubt we will get much apart from that."

"Now Six you said you would tell me about your old team."

I place a flash drive down on the table. "I have to make it a least a little difficult for you, I have encrypted each file with a unique key, and if any are corrupted or compromised it will delete all of them, and don't plug it into a device connected to the net."

"I see, you working within your orders." He picked it up.

"One more thing Ozpin, Aries has pin pointed our galactic location, were not in another universe, but outside of both the reach of humanity and the Covenant, well beyond the outer reaches, but there isn't something that doesn't add up." I tap my fingers on his desk.

"What's that?"

"My armor logs show that it's been two years since Reach fell, that I was in a stasis of some sort. But what I remember of the end of Reach...

* * *

… I had been evading the Covenant for a few hours, I had retrieved Emile's dog tags and a his knife from his corpse to replace my own which and come lose from my armor in an earlier crash.

I had stayed low using cover to find try and find a way off the hell-scape that was Reach, and I had only fought when needed, I kept finding the bodies of fallen marines, Odsts, and even a few Spartans, as I rounded a corner I found my self in a group of brutes tearing at a burnt human corpse and eating, all around them were smashed bottles of alcohol, it was clear they were drunk, but they recognized me through their daze and did their best to end me, that's when it went to hell for me, the sounds of this fight brought everything down on me, Grunts, Jackals, tanks, elites everything, I fought for hours, eventually my helmet cracked, until the heads up display was static, and from there on I fought helmetless, the smoke stung my throat, dirt in my eyes, and still I fought.

Eventually I was pushed against a Pelican ship that had crashed from orbit, yet had stayed intact. I was hit with a barrage of explosions from various projectiles, that's when a Elite in golden armor, a Fleet commander, approached me.

"Demon, you've proven yourself a worthy adversary." his mandibles forming the foreign words to him.

"Demon, I've heard your kind call us that, but ONI has another name for me." I spat out glob of blood at his feet.

"What might that be?" he growled.

"The Grim Reaper," I snarl in his languages and draw my comrades blade.

"The Grim Reaper, fitting, you have killed and killed." he drew his energy sword and the blue blade hissed into existence. we began to circle each other.

He struck first, and I batted aside his arm and tried to plunge my blade into his chest, but the blade was stopped by his shields. He kicked me to the dirt, I then noticed another energy blade on the ground I scrambled to it only for him to grab my ankle and stomp on my back breaking my shield, I reached out and barely touched it with my finger tips. "Damn it."

"Good try Grimm Reaper. to bad you were so beaten when we fought, you could have been a true challenge." The fleet commander taunted me, "This planet is your grave."

"I'm sure you've heard this before, but we Spartans, we have a saying, you know it?" I began to push my self up.

"What?" He went to drive me trough with his blade, but I rolled to the side then dived forward to pick up the blade.

"Spartans. Never. Die." it ignited and I ran at him driving him back to the pelican I then drove the blade trough the gas tank and the resulting explosion created enough of a smoke screen for me to slip away but I was injured, I stumbled until I found a Spartan's body with the same helmet as me, I took it off him, I recognized him, he was in my training division when we were first recruited. that's when I found out he had his AI in his helmet.

 _Well if it isn't Spartan B-312, been a while hasn't it?_ Aries back was ever so cherry.

"Give me one reason to not pull you." I joked as we walked he put a way point to a pelican 400 feet away.

 _It's equipped with slip space,_ the little voice in my head informed me.

"Good." I limped over and got into the pilots seat and fired the engines I need out as soon as possible, I was risking an in atmosphere jump.

Once I was high enough I flicked the switch and the portal opened only to be shot at by a banshee, the ships reactor was damaged by the plasma, I broke the cockpit glass and jumped...

* * *

… then it all went black, next thing I knew I was here." I finished, as I plugged the AI chip back into my head

"You... jumped trough a portal created by a ship with malfunctioning reactor, with no destination... and floated trough that and survived for two years. with major injuries."

"Awfully lucky for me, but at the end of the day I survived." I leaned back and sighed.

"Yes, yes it is. You may go now." He turned around.

From there went to the gym and began bench pressing, and all other sorts of weight training, half way in Team CFVY came in. "Hey," I said as I wiped the sweat off.

"Hey Six, were hitting the gym a bit before heading out on our mission," Coco smiled at me. I looked over their team. I knew little of how they fought.

I stood up and stretched my back popping with faint metallic clicks. "Good I'll leave you to it." I left the gym still shirtless as I headed to the showers.

* * *

After messing around for a few more hours it was dark out and so I went back to the dorm.

Blake ran past me, before I could stop her she was gone, "Um is Blake okay?" I asked as I came into the room.

"SHE'S A MEMBER OF THE WHITE FANG!?" Weiss was shouting.

"Wait where is this coming from?" I asked.

"She said it her self!" the heiress stomped around.

"She said what?"

"Weiss she probably meant the faunas not the White Fang." Yang reasoned.

"But why did she hide it." Ruby asked.

"How did you guys not realize she was a faunas?" I asked.

"Wait you knew?" Weiss asked/screamed.

"Bows don't twitch when reading a book, or when you hear something." I reasoned, "Also Aries scanned all of you when he was bored."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Yang asked.

"Not my place, and I've seen enough reasons why she would hide it," my mind flashes to Cardin.

"Six, but what if she is..." Weiss started.

"I doubt she was part of the White Fang. I'll give her tonight to come back." We all went to bed uneasy that night.

* * *

 **And That's chapter three, what did the lot of you think, leave comments (reviews) below and if you liked it why don't you follow to see where this goes.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**After messing around for a few more hours it was dark out and so I went back to the dorm.**_

 _ **Blake ran past me, before I could stop her she was gone, "Um is Blake okay?" I asked as I came into the room.**_

 _ **"SHE'S A MEMBER OF THE WHITE FANG!?" Weiss was shouting.**_

 _ **"Wait where is this coming from?" I asked.**_

 _ **"She said it her self!" the heiress stomped around.**_

 _ **"She said what?"**_

 _ **"Weiss she probably meant the faunas not the White Fang." Yang reasoned.**_

 _ **"But why did she hide it." Ruby asked.**_

 _ **"How did you guys not realize she was a faunas?" I asked.**_

 _ **"Wait you knew?" Weiss asked/screamed.**_

 _ **"Bows don't twitch when reading a book, or when you hear something." I reasoned, "Also Aries scanned all of you when he was bored."**_

 _ **"Why didn't you tell us?" Yang asked.**_

 _ **"Not my place, and I've seen enough reasons why she would hide it," my mind flashes to Cardin.**_

 _ **"Six, but what if she is..." Weiss started.**_

 _ **"I doubt she was part of the White Fang. I'll give her tonight to come back." We all went to bed uneasy that night.**_

* * *

 **Alright this is going great, I'm getting that you people like this story, but please I want to know what you think, rip me a new one okay.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Cat at the Docks**

* * *

I was separate from the rest of the group, they had explained what happened. Blake had gotten upset because Weiss said that the White Fang were behind the recent dust robberies, and saying that the monkey boy who had stowed away on a ship was a member of the White Fang because he was a faunas. I had tracked Blake to a roof top Café, she was sitting with a monkey faunas who matched the description of the one they had seen yesterday. I remove my helmet and enter the shop and order a black coffee which I drink a sip before head to the roof deck. "Blake what's going on." I ask as I step onto the deck.

"Six... you..."

"I checked every café in town, it took me two days to track you down." I sit down with my mug.

"Hey Blake this one of your teammates." the boy asked.

"Yes, you deserve an answer, I was part of the White Fang." She looked down.

The blonde boy choked on his drink. "You were part of those terrorists?!"

"I was holding out hope that you weren't, technically I should turn you in." I took another sip. "But, you aren't anymore."

"I was born into it you could say, when it was just a rights movement."

"And you stayed with it to see if you could do good, but it became more and more radicle. I've been reading up on it's past." I put my drink down.

"Your both taking this well." she looked back up.

"Your a criminal who hid in plain sight, I can respect that, and you decided to right your wrongs, your a good person." I picked up my coffee and downed it.

"I'm still internally screaming." monkey boy sipped his drink which he held with his tail.

"That I expected from you Sun." Blake smiled.

"What I'm worried about is Weiss, Ruby and Yang will understand. Besides I had already guessed that you were a Faunas." I told her.

"Of course you did." her eyes narrowed.

"So Blake what do you want to do?" Sun asked.

"I still don't believe that the White Fang are behind the robberies," She wanted to prove something.

"Well I heard of a massive dust shipment, big Schnee freighter."

"And if the robbers aren't that proves that not all of them are the White Fang," I say to make her feel better despite the flawed logic.

"So we go there, and wait." Sun said.

"Ok, but the others show up your explaining." I stand up.

* * *

 **Night Docks**

I lay next to Blake, waiting for Sun to come back. "Blake, why hide this from us?" I ask her.

"Well there's no way to bring up that I'm a former terrorist in casual conversation." she said it with a modicum of self hate.

"Of the over eight hundred worlds that humanity and the UNSC had control over, only ten remain, 23 Billion deaths, military and civilian. The Covenant Glassed everything, and still we fight."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"We fight for our survival, just like how some in the White Fang are, they see this as life or death, and are willing to do anything, like what ONI did with the spartan 3's. A way to fight back."

"Six... your right, but most of them are misguided, told that they have to do this, that it's the right thing."

"And hopefully they can see this before they go too deep in, like you did." I patted her on the shoulder.

When Sun came back with... stolen food. "Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" He asked her and the look of annoyance on her face said everything. "Too soon okay."

That's when a airship flew over head and it landed in the shipping yard, a figure came out, I could see the red insignia of a wolf head with three claw marks.

"Is it them?" Sun asked.

"Yes, it is." Blake was distraught.

"You didn't want to believe it was them." he continued.

"Deep down I knew it was them." then we heard mans voice.

"Move it you animals, we aren't the most disguised thieves in the world." out walked a man in a white jacket, black hat, in one hand he held a cane, I could see a bit of orange hair.

"Who's that?" I asked, forming a supressed Dmr in my hands.

"Something isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that." She just goy up and leaped to the ground.

"Is she always like that?" Is all Sun had to ask before jumping over to a different crate. I lower my self down to the ground and circle around the group, four on the ground, more in the ship, and the human. I see that Blake has the leader with her blade to his throat. I'm to far away to make out her words.

The man says something that makes Blake look up and I see as three more air ships come in for a landing. It's then that something triggers an explosion under both of them.

I squeeze the trigger and blow out one members knee, they aren't trained with their aura, the other three turn to me only to be greeted by my flashbang grenade, I only have two left. as they stumble I knock them out with a bash of the butt of my weapon each. As I turn to help the other too I see Sun jump on to the crooks face, but I have a more pressing issue, the other ships landed and soon I was surrounded by two dozen White Fang, I see various different animal features.

"Your outnumbered, give up." I hear one say.

"I'd rather not hurt any of you. But I have qualms about it." a low my more precise rifle fade and the bronze glow rematerialized into twin smg's.

 _You've become rather proficient with you semblance, from the research I've done it can take months to years to become adequate with one mastery._ I hear Aries compliment me

 _I was trying for dual shotguns like the time me and your old spartan got teamed up for a demolition mission._ I admit.

 _In that case you suck._

All around me machine guns barrels light up. just squeeze the triggers as my thoughts control my armor, the lightning fast movements putting bullets trough joints faster then my eyes could track. in less the three seconds my opponents had fallen.

"That was too easy," I frown to myself.

I look over to the Air-ships and a massive man with what appears to be a Chain saw sword is walking towards me.

"Aries I want a scan of that man." I say as the Smg's burst into light.

 _Extreme strength and a strong aura, still unable to detect any signs of an semblance._ My little man informs me.

He's about my height, impressive for an unaugmented individual, but still only what their born with.

"You hurt my brothers and sisters." is all he says, his voice muffled behind that mask, he's now fifteen feet away.

"I had no choice." I tried to focus my semblance again get one my weapon, the bronze glow explodes and I find my self holding a gravity hammer.

 _Interesting._

 _Focus on_ _calculations._

He swung first and I blocked with the alien weapons handle, but it still broke my shields.

"Damn it." I take a few steps back, but he's stays on top of me, I keep blocking with the weapon, the material designed to handle stress that no other weapon would bear. That's when I notice the white fang members I had taken out getting back up their limited auras having healed the minor bullet wounds, they proceed to continue with the heist, until Sun interferes.

He comes down with an over head slash allowing me to slip past his right guard and jab him with the but of my weapon forcing separation. We circled until I lashed out faster the he could respond, I could feel the femur crunch under my strike and the gravity explosion sent him flying into the cargo bay of a air ship, and then I hear.

"HEY!" We all turn to see Ruby.

"Oh hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime." The crook says, then I realize that Blakes hurt, not bleeding but hurt.

Ruby turns to another person behind her, the man points his cane at her and, of course it's a gun, fires around at her, impacting her.

I run at him to lash back but he boards the same ship as the large White Fang member taking to the air, the other ships pulling away with him, then two of them are cut out the sky by a bright green beam. The split halves crashing further in the shipping yard.

"What the..." I turn to the source and all I see is a orange haired girl, and I instantly thought it was Nora till I saw the different style of cloths.

 _I see her bouncing with excitement_ , I think to my self, and the voice in my head.

 _I've scanned her... she's an AI... but I'm getting an aura reading._ Aries told me.

"Lets not open that can of worms." I say in my helmet.

 _Agreed, we have enough issues, oh and Ruby's essay is done, now I'm not helping you with yours._ Is all I get as an response from my little man.

* * *

Twenty minutes later when all the survivors are all round up by the police, we were grouped together and questioned when Wiess and Yang arrive.

Ruby runs up to them, she rambles about Blakes 'kitty ears' little before Wiess stand in front of her. "Wiess I want you to know that I'm not..."

"Shut up, do you have any Idea how long we've been looking for you?" She asked, still having an edge, but softened.

"No... I... I..." Blake stammered.

"2 days, eight hours today, and in that time, I've been thinking, and that is I don't care."

"What... but I..."

"You said you weren't with them, right?" Wiess continued.

"Well yes, not for..."

"Then I don't care, your my teammate and more importantly my friend." she affirmed her position.

"Thank you." Blake wiped her eyes clear of tears.

"Now who are you and what have you done with Wiess?" Aries blast trough my helmets speakers.

"Aries, that undercut a really emotional moment." Yang pointed out.

"I can't really punish him, he's to self aware." I admit.

"Then mute him." Sun suggests

"I can't." I look at money boy as we move off from the main group.

"Ctrl-alt delete?"

"That will kill him and I don't have a key board."

"Run an algorithm?" He offered.

"He's an AI designed to be nearly human." I was getting annoyed.

"... Mess with his coding?" he pushed.

"SHUT UP!" I yell.

"... Hack him." I just place my head in my hands.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter. Next will encompass a rather large part of Volume two, and see you then.**

 **If you want to see more of this then comment down below.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twenty minutes later when all the survivors are all round up by the police, we were grouped together and questioned when Wiess and Yang arrive.**

 **Ruby runs up to them, she rambles about Blakes 'kitty ears' little before Wiess stand in front of her. "Wiess I want you to know that I'm not..."**

 **"Shut up, do you have any Idea how long we've been looking for you?" She asked, still having an edge, but softened.**

 **"No... I... I..." Blake stammered.**

 **"2 days, eight hours today, and in that time, I've been thinking, and that is I don't care."**

 **"What... but I..."**

 **"You said you weren't with them, right?" Wiess continued.**

 **"Well yes, not for..."**

 **"Then I don't care, your my teammate and more importantly my friend." she affirmed her position.**

 **"Thank you." Blake wiped her eyes clear of tears.**

 **"Now who are you and what have you done with Wiess?" Aries blast trough my helmets speakers.**

 **"Aries, that undercut a really emotional moment." Yang pointed out.**

 **"I can't really punish him, he's to self aware." I admit.**

 **"Then mute him." Sun suggests**

 **"I can't." I look at money boy as we move off from the main group.**

 **"Ctrl-alt delete?"**

 **"That will kill him and I don't have a key board."**

 **"Run an algorithm?" He offered.**

 **"He's an AI designed to be nearly human." I was getting annoyed.**

 **"... Mess with his coding?" he pushed.**

 **"SHUT UP!" I yell.**

 **"... Hack him." I just place my head in my hands.**

* * *

 **I have received over a thousand views in just over a month, and the feed back has been mostly good, so Guest who reviewed on chapter four that is why I said that my audience is enjoying it, your almost as bad as bubbles, and I am still salty bubbles.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Yang, Weiss, Blake and my self sit in the cafeteria eat various different foods. I am enjoying a ham omelette not really paying attention until a foot thick white binder is slammed down on my hand. "Ruby, what is this?" I lift it up and look at the hand print left in the table.

"Two score and forty minutes ago I had a dream... a dream to have the best kick off to the new semester."

"Is that my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said with air quotations.

"What is this about?" Blake asked.

"I want to start this term with a bang." Ruby explained.

"I try to start my semester of with a Yang." Yang Yanged.

"Boo!" Yang was beaned by an apple by Nora from the table in the next row over.

"I just want us to be prepared for the tournament, so I arranged a collection of activities for us today." Our stoic leader was rather proud of us.

"I'm expecting cookie baking on that list." I remark between mouthfuls of eggs.

"I for one am extremely exited for this." Weiss said while standing up, only to get a pie in the face.

"Oh no." is all I say as the chaos ensues.

Team JNPR and my own fight each other in food combat, I myself just lobbing table's full of food at team JNPR as they build a fort of various items. "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ah aha!" Nora cackles.

Ruby slides along the tables on a food tray, crashing into Ren's crossed arms, knocking him to the pile of tables. Blake and Pyrrha have a sword fight with begets. Yang runs past me Turks on her hands and begins decks Jaune, he lands next to Ren and as he gets up and both of them receive a turkey to the gut for Ren, and the face for Jaune.

I stop and turn to the wall and see a large vending machine, and wicked grin spreads across my face. _Six... no._

 _Aries, Gerald ever tell you what happened in basic?_

 _Six... No, I saw the footage._

 _I am recreating the incident._

 _No._

 _Yes._

I lift it up over my head and shake it the machine, popping and clanking emit from it. Weiss looks at me as she holds a sword fish, "What are you doing? Why are you smiling? You never smile. Six, put it down!"

I brace my arms and twist my body and throw it, "Weiss blow it up."

Weiss launches a black glyph at it near the top of the arc and it implodes the soda cans going everywhere and they explode on impact with any surface, hard and soft, friend and teammate... and my own face.

A single can impacts my forehead, it explodes in a orange mist. "Ow. Its in my eyes... I can't see."

I stand off to the side and spend a few minutes wiping the sugary liquid out of my eyes. When my eyes clears I turn to see Pyrrha magnetize every can in the building and attack us with it.

I dodge out of the way and see Weiss crashing into the pillar and it breaks in half, I catch her in a roll and hold her bridal style, and then turn to Ruby as she gets into a running stance and takes off faster then I could track, the wind pulls furniture, plate, silverware, food, and cans behind her she spirals past Team JNPR and when she stops a massive pressure wave shattering the stone wall before, all of team JNPR are pinned to the wall before she jumps out of the way.

I can't make my self watch my friends being crushed by a thousands of pounds of school property.

Weiss stirs in my arms, "Ugh, I am sore... whos holding me?" she asks as she turns her head to me, her face going bright red. "Oh..."

That's when Professor Goodwitch enters the room and everything begins to float and repair them it, as the table fly around us I place Weiss down on one, next to me and my team joins us Team JNPR sits across us. were all covered in food, soda, and various juices. "Students please don't play with your food."

"Where's Yang?" I look around, then I look up as she crashes through and I push the table Weiss is on to the left and Yang lands perfectly ass first into Weiss's face.

"Really!?" She yelled at me.

"I tried you to move you out of the way." I lied.

 _Smooth._ Is all my AI remarks.

That's when I notice Sun and a blue haired guy, Sun completely clean but his friend even more soaked in fluids then us.

* * *

We sat in the library, the girls playing a board game, team JNPR studying, or at least supposed to be. I was reading a book about the human faunas war, when Sun and his friend came up to us, however I did pick up on blue's name, Neptune.

I didn't really pay attention to them until Neptune started flirting with Weiss. All I did was narrow my eyes at him, because there was a chance we would face of in the tournament and this was an attempt to weasel his way into my teammate's head.

 _You like her..._ I mentally muted him.

Blake then went off back to the room, she clearly had something on her mind.

* * *

We entered the room, as we made our way over to the beds Blake made her way over to the door. "Stop," Weiss called out to her. "Recently you've been quiet, moody, anti-social."

"Um have you met Blake?" Yang asked her.

"Which I know is your thing, but you've been doing it more then usual, you promised us to talk when something was wrong." Weiss continued.

"I Just don't know how every one is so calm, Torchwick, the White Fang..." Blake was barely holding here emotions.

"Blake were just student's, were not ready..." Ruby started.

"And we may never be ready! Everyday our enemies grow in power while were stuck here doing assignments." She was losing it.

"So What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"What?" She looked at me with surprise.

"If we were to after him and the White Fang, we have to find out the true extent of this operation, I doubt Torchwick has stolen just Dust, we need to know how much has been stolen, and as well as a list of allies he has with him." I sit down on my cot.

"Six, are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Simple, find out what they have, who' they have working for them, and if they are working for someone else, then take out each aspect one by one. Weiss you have access to the Schnee records?"

"Yes, they would have any info on stolen Dust produced by my grandfathers company."

"Blake, I hate to do this to you, but your the only one able to infiltrate White Fang." I gave her a face of guilt.

"I know, but its our only option." She understood

"I can speak to the local police force." I finished off.

"I also have a contact shadier side of town." Yang finished off.

"Okay all in favor of being the single handily tearing down a corrupt organization, Please say aye!" Ruby was pumped up.

"Yes!" Yang was more then ready.

"It would be the right thing to do." Weiss reasoned.

"Alright then it's settled." Blake was smiling.

"None of you said aye." Ruby was slightly sad.

 _Pull me._ Aries told me. I yanked his chip from my skull. "Aye."

"Yes the AI is the one to amuse her." I smirk.

"Also Ruby where's your board game?" Aries asked her.

"Oh no I forgot it in the library! I'll be right back!" She zipped out of the room.

* * *

Sleep for me was restless, I saw the Covenant fighting... along side humanity... horrible monstrosities, mutating the living and dead, tearing and contorting flesh. I saw a green Spartan, his chest piece read S-117, it was the Master Chief, The legendary Spartan 2.

I was then fighting along side him, the Flood as I heard the marines call them, came at us, only to be shot down, Elites tearing trough them with energy swords, I was then pulled down into a fleshy mass, and dumped out into a lake of blood.

I spun around as I began to rise, I broke the surface, blood flowing off of me, staining the dirt I lay on, as I walked away I heard a splash, I turned around and watched as a Beowulf pulled it's self from the pool. Then a golden energy blade erupted from its gut and tore it asunder. In it's place was a elite in what I can only describe as royal armor.

"Grim Reaper, you have an important fate in the universe," His voice was familiar.

"I fought you on Reach..." everything then faded to black.

"You, I was certain you died in that explosion."

* * *

I woke up with a start as the others were getting up, I sit up in my cot and look at the time, slowly I get up and head to the bathroom, Ruby tries to side step me into bath only to be picked up by the crown of her head and held at arms length a few inches off the floor.

"No." Is all I say before she bursts into petals and zips past me into the bath room.

About an hour later we all were cleaned up, and in new outfits. Ruby and Weiss used different battle skirts, Weiss's having a full buttoned front, Ruby wearing a grey blouse under a black corset which went over her shoulder like a tank top, of course she had her cape, Yang's look had completely changed, looking like she was ready to go clubbing in her miniskirt and leather jacket, Blake wore a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up, and black skinny jeans. I wore combat boots, black camo pants tucked in tight, held up by a belt buckled with a silver skull, black tee tight over my torso, and my knuckles and forearms wrapped in lightning dust coated tape. "Weiss, why did you think to buy this a week ago?" I ask her as I tighten the wrap, and fix the belt.

"You can't always fight in that armor, besides you'll bee thanking me, your gonna serve as stealth support for Blake." She snapped back.

"Okay over the plan one more time." Ruby gets our attention.

"Ruby and I will go to the CCT and call Schnee Head Quarters, acquire all reports on missing Schnee shipments." Weiss starts.

"I got my friend on the shifty side of town, he's a wellspring of information." Yang boasted.

"I will infiltrate a White Fang rally, identify major leaders, and their plans." Blake calmly went over her part.

"I will shadow her from a distance and remain ready should anything go wrong." I ran my hand trough my hair.

"Sup guys!" yelled Sun from the tree outside the window.

We all stepped back when he jumped in the window. "So you going after that Torchwick guy?"

"Sun were dealing with this as a team." Blake explained this to him slowly.

"Sorry we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby added.

"Nah that's silly, you should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune." He pointed out the window.

We all stuck our heads out the window and saw Neptune clinging to the wall, still looking casual. "Hey guys."

"How did you even..." I start to ask.

"I have my ways, but can I come in, it's like really high up."

After I pulled him in, I'll admit I did it a little roughly, I we went over the plan one last time, "Sun Your going with Blake and Six. Neptune because Yang is the only one with out a partner, your gonna team with her." Ruby said as she push a statue still Neptune over to her sister.

"Actually Ruby, since Yang is your sister, maybe you should go with her, and I could team with Neptune." Weiss suggested, her eyes never leaving him.

"Pfft nah!" Is all see got as a response from our fearsome leader.

 _Your hormones are spiking._

 _Shut up._

"Al right team lets go!" Ruby proudly Zips out the door leaving her partner.

* * *

 **End of chapter 5**

 **well that took longer then expected.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, see you next time eh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Sup guys!" yelled Sun from the tree outside the window.**

 **We all stepped back when he jumped in the window. "So you going after that Torchwick guy?"**

 **"Sun were dealing with this as a team." Blake explained this to him slowly.**

 **"Sorry we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby added.**

 **"Nah that's silly, you should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune." He pointed out the window.**

 **We all stuck our heads out the window and saw Neptune clinging to the wall, still looking casual. "Hey guys."**

 **"How did you even..." I start to ask.**

 **"I have my ways, but can I come in, it's like really high up."**

 **After I pulled him in, I'll admit I did it a little roughly, I we went over the plan one last time, "Sun Your going with Blake and Six. Neptune because Yang is the only one with out a partner, your gonna team with her." Ruby said as she push a statue still Neptune over to her sister.**

 **"Actually Ruby, since Yang is your sister, maybe you should go with her, and I could team with Neptune." Weiss suggested, her eyes never leaving him.**

 **"Pfft nah!" Is all see got as a response from our fearsome leader.**

 ** _Your hormones are spiking._**

 ** _Shut up._**

 **"Al right team lets go!" Ruby proudly zips out the door leaving her partner.**

* * *

 **Hello every one, to my now most popular series, and as the number in my view count keep going up, I'm assuming you all like this, if not tell me below in the reviews and if you want more of this story be sure to give it a follow.**

* * *

I lay on my stomach with a sniper rifle on top of a warehouse, I had a clear view into the White Fangs building, I couldn't see Blake or Sun. _Six you are unsure of your feeling for Weiss, that's why you don't like Neptune making moves on her._

 _Shut up, What do you even know about relationships, your not even human._

 _I was programmed to understand every aspect of human psychology, that includes relationships._

 _Aries please, stop, we have to focus on the mission._

We remained in silence for a while until the lights went out in the ware house, "What...?" My Question was soon answered by Sun and Blake jumping out a window soon after the wall was blown out by a massive robot.

"Shit." I get up and run along side them from the roof tops and soon they joined me. "What did you do!?"

"Roman caught on to us, he's in there!" Sun yelled.

"I'm calling the team!"

We jumped onto the free way riding on the roofs of cars. I summoned my AR and took aim, soon emptying the clip and it disappeared in a flash. I didn't do anything to slow it down, I looked to Blake and Sun and nodded, I leapt of the car hitting the ground in a roll I came up to a kneeling position a spartan laser on either shoulder, as they charged, three blue blasts impacted the mech from behind it, then Neptune had speared it with his weapon, from behind me two glowing golden copies of Sun suicided against it, then Sun himself, I fired the lasers at the ground below its feet as nearly plowed over me, it toppled over throwing of both Sun and Neptune, it then hit a patch of ice created by Weiss.

It slid off the bridge crashing to ground below us. Weiss dropped down with ease to join Ruby, and soon by Yang and Blake, I waited atop the bridge with my lasers, and as it got up I dropped down. I landed behind it and focusing on the right leg as heat built up in the weapons, my teammates kept it distracted for a few more seconds. I fired but missed my a matter of inches when it moved to attack Blake. The weapons flashed out of existence. Leaving me bare handed.

Torchwick realized this and back handed me, I was knocked out and sent flying.

Last thing I remember was my team mates attacking in unison.

* * *

I woke up in a dorm.

"Hey Six you awake?" Sun asked me as his head floated over me.

"Sun why am I naked?" I asked.

"Well we couldn't take you to the hospital, that would clue in the teachers as to what we were doing, and non of the girls felt comfortable undressing you to patch you up. So we had my teammate Scarlet handle it." He pointed to a red headed teen, in a very piratey out fit.

"Thanks..." I sit up and pulled on my pants.

"Hold up you want to play some games?" I turned to Neptune as he and a massive teen played a first person shooter.

"Sure." We played well into the night.

* * *

 **Sorry for how long that took, and I know it's short**


End file.
